


Неправда

by April_Kaj, fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Драбблы и мини от R до NC-17 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Fix-It, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Kaj/pseuds/April_Kaj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020
Summary: Если Стив и вернется на Гавайи, то только по одной причине.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Драбблы и мини от R до NC-17 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895347
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Неправда

Дэнни смотрел в экран телевизора, но почти не следил за разворачивающимися действиями. Два копа шли по следу маньяка, который насиловал и убивал хорошеньких блондинок. Дэнни вообще не понимал, почему еще не переключил канал или не вырубил телек к чертовой матери. У него до сих пор подрагивали пальцы, а при воспоминании о том, как Пять-ноль ловили своего маньяка, желудок болезненно скручивало. “Всё закончилось, — напомнил себе Дэнни. — Этот сукин сын больше никому не причинит вреда”. Но перестроиться было сложно, организм уже привык к недельной вахте почти без сна, к тому, что раз за разом они натыкались на тупик в своих поисках, и потому, что на следующий день их каждый раз ждала очередная посылка с отрубленной кистью руки, среди которых встречались и детские ладошки. 

Сначала Дэнни был уверен, что погружение в работу — это единственное, что ему поможет, к вечеру на посторонние мысли не оставалось сил. На мысли о Грейс, которая с отличием окончила свой первый год в колледже и звонила не так часто, как хотелось бы. На мысли о Стиве, который вот уже почти месяц не звонил и не отвечал на звонки. Его так давно — всего-то два с половиной месяца, но так давно — не было рядом, что Дэнни казалось, будто и этот, знакомый до каждой скрипящей половицы, дом тоже становится чужим. Без Стива тут все было иначе. И Эдди, который поскуливал и отказывался есть, теперь покорно лежал у ног Дэнни, растеряв свой былой задор. Они словно два старика, потерявшие последний смысл жизни. 

Поначалу Стив писал удивительно длинные е-мейлы о своих перелетах, о Кэтрин, которая пыталась быть рядом и согреть, как умела, если вообще умела, о европейских красотах и новых блюдах, что он успел попробовать. “Вот этот стейк точно бы стал украшением меню в нашем ресторане”. Он звонил, спрашивал, как дела у Пять-Ноль, у Эдди, но словно бы спотыкался, спрашивая, как дела у Дэнни. И тот молчал в трубку, они оба молчали, слушая дыхание друг друга.

“Да нормально”, — в конце концов отвечал Дэнни тоном “ничего не нормально”. И Стив поспешно прощался.

Но месяц назад звонки и письма прекратились. Дэнни раз за разом психовал, натыкаясь на голосовую почту, раз за разом все поздней уходил домой с работы. Никогда еще команда Пять-ноль не заполняла отчеты так скрупулезно и всегда вовремя. Лу ругался открыто, потому что Дэнни, судя по всему, почти не спал, Тани сочувственно гладила его по плечу, Джуниор молчал, но в его молчании тоже ощущалась та самая поддержка, от которой начинало подташнивать. И он каждый день отказывался от приглашений Адама выпить пива, от приглашений Комеконы отведать его новые блюда. Весь мир ужался до офиса, до мест преступлений, до этого покрытого шерстью дивана перед телевизором, который совершенно не хотелось смотреть. Надо было переодеться, хотя бы снять кобуру, заказать пиццу… или у него что-то осталось в холодильнике? Дэнни не был уверен. На экране телевизора дело разворачивалось все стремительнее, но от вида погонь теперь тоже тошнило. Может, в самом деле стоило пожрать, наконец?

Когда скрипнула входная дверь, Дэнни уже был на пределе. Он вскочил с дивана прежде, чем успел о чем-то подумать. Выхватил пистолет, ударился о столик и уронил с него какие-то отчеты. Заскулил Эдди.

— Эй, все в порядке, это я, — хрипло произнес Стив. Он стоял у двери, в его руке тоже был пистолет. Многолетнюю выучку так легко не растеряешь.

— Опусти пистолет, Дэнно. Это всего лишь я.

— Сначала ты опусти, — выплюнул Дэнни, ощущая себя все более тупо. 

— Дэнни! — кажется, Стив тоже растерялся. 

— Я сказал, опусти! 

Острое дежавю ударило в мозг, воздуха резко перестало хватать.

— Вот… — Стив сначала поднял обе руки, потом медленно убрал пистолет за пояс. — Видишь, все в порядке. 

Дэнни убрал свой, замер.

— Мог бы позвонить, — зло сообщил он. — Или постучаться.

— Это все еще мой дом, — отозвался Стив.

— И я бы пристрелил тебя на его пороге! Хотя не могу сказать, что мне этого не хочется! Мог бы позвонить, Стив! Ну кто так поступает!

— Я пытался, — Стив в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние между ними и встал так близко, что Дэнни едва не отшатнулся. — Я хотел, Дэнно. Но я кое-что осознал, и не знал как… как говорить с тобой по телефону, не знал, что написать. Я и сейчас не знаю, как сказать, потому говорить не собираюсь.

— Ты пьян, что ли? — растерялся Дэнни, но в следующее мгновение забыл, о чем спрашивал, потому что Стив, резко склонившись к его лицу, впился в его губы своими. Дэнни так и замер с разведенными в стороны руками, ощущая уверенные жесткие ладони сначала на своих плечах, потом на боках, потом Стив положил ладонь ему на затылок. Поцелуй все не прекращался, он был напористым, с языком, который ласкал его язык, проводил по губам и деснам. Кажется, Стива нисколько не трогало то, что Дэнни ему не отвечает, он прекрасно справлялся сам, лаская его губы с такой отчаянной решимостью, что те быстро начали саднить.

Дэнни попытался сформулировать, что хотел сказать, но, кажется, он вообще ничего не хотел. Думать не получалось. В груди разрастался жесткий ком, дыхание перехватывало, ладони сами сжались в кулаки. Стив все-таки выпустил его, отстранился. 

— Ты рехнулся, — наконец выдавил из себя Дэнни. — Рехнулся…

От нежных пальцев Стива на своей скуле и щеке хотелось заскулить точно так же, как скулил сейчас Эдди, привалившись к ногам Стива мохнатым боком. Стив молча поглаживал щеку Дэнни, касался ушной раковины, проводил по ней, и смотрел прямо в глаза. Смотрел, почти не моргая. 

Надо было что-то сказать, что-то сделать, но Дэнни тонул в стремительно разрастающемся в нем тепле, понимая, что ни этот дикий поцелуй, ни интимные касания не показались ему на самом деле чем-то из ряда вон. Они не были чем-то диким. И да, хотелось заскулить, от боли и облегчения, от стремительно отпускающей его тоски и внутреннего напряжения. Дэнни вдруг осознал, что молча хватает ртом воздух, что вцепился в ворот рубашки Стива, но тот не пытается вырваться из этой хватки, и что его дыхание согревает висок. 

— Я зря уехал, — прошептал Стив. — Или не зря… В общем, порой только после потери осознаешь, что именно потерял. Не то чтобы я не догадывался… Но в тот момент точно не понимал, что нужно… Что хотел бы сделать еще и это…

— Засосать меня? — криво ухмыльнулся Дэнни. 

— Нет… Да… Дэнно, я имею ввиду… — Стив сбился, заторможенно опустил взгляд, наблюдая за тем, как Дэнни негнущимися пальцами неловко расстегивает на нем рубашку. — Ты…

— У нас было что угодно, — отозвался Дэнни. — Всё что угодно, но секса еще не было. Наверное потому, что, не знаю как ты, а я не фанат секса с мужиками.

— Но ты меня раздеваешь.

— Ты не просто мужик. Ты… я уже не знаю, кто ты для меня… Но ты вернулся со своими дебильными выводами, так что если это то, что надо, чтобы тебя удержать...

Стив перехватил его руки за запястья.

— Нет, — жестко сказал он. — Не надо так.

— Успокойся, — выдохнул Дэнни, наконец сообразив, что это за жар и напряжение поднимаются внутри него, от которых путаются мысли и не хватает воздуха, — я тебя хочу, придурок.

Он толкнул Стива на диван и упал сверху, точнее, забрался на колени, чувствуя болезненную неловкость от непривычной позы и непривычной реакции на Стива. Кажется, постоянная мысль, что он Стива потерял, что-то изменила, испортила, нарушила. Что-то сломала в нем. И от ладоней на боках теперь по всему телу пробегали мурашки. Стив неловко сдирал с него рубашку, пытался расстегнуть, но надорвал у ворота. Они дышали друг в другу в рот, Дэнни выгнулся, чтобы отвечать на сумбурный поспешный поцелуй, и почувствовал, как ломит поясницу. Как он, кажется, постарел. И уже не очень помнит, что такое секс. В последний раз, когда он трахался, его партнерша через несколько часов погибла. Это было год назад… С тех пор ему почти никогда не хотелось. И уж точно не так, как сейчас, до звездочек перед глазами. Стив пах собой, и Дэнни хотелось зарыться носом куда-то между шеей и плечом Стива, и лишь вдыхать, чувствовать. Но ладони на его уже обнаженном торсе были уверенными, почти властными. И в штанах стало больно от давления. А еще, прижимаясь максимально тесно, Дэнни сообразил, что у Стива тоже стоит.

— Ненавижу тебя, — пробормотал Дэнни, удивившись, каким плачущим кажется сейчас его голос. — Ненавижу.

— Неправда, — выдохнул Стив ему в рот и накрыл пах ладонью, сжимая член и яйца. — Давай лучше тебя разденем. Неудобно же. 

Дэнни позволил уронить себя на диван, закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как Стив стягивает с него брюки вместе с трусами, слыша, как, смеясь он отбивается от Эдди. На несколько мгновений стало пусто, Дэнни все-таки открыл глаза. Стив сражался с собственными джинсами, но был, кажется, близок к победе. И теперь тоже обнажен. Дэнни завозился, устраиваясь удобней на подлокотнике дивана головой, и вытянул ноги, кладя их на колени Стива. Напряженный член Стива прижался к его лодыжке. Теперь Стив смотрел на Дэнни. И гладил по ногам и бедрам, потом сжал в ладони член, двинул ладонью вверх-вниз чуть смещая нежную кожу и ослабил хватку. Дэнни выгнулся от неожиданно ярких ощущений, потом приподнялся, и, наконец, поспешно передвинулся, пробормотав:

— Нет, хватит меня надрачивать. Иди сюда… немедленно иди сюда.

Дэнни опять оказался на коленях Стива, но недавней неловкости не было в помине. Хотя теперь они были раздеты и их члены прижимались друг к другу. Во всяком случае, Дэнни сделал все, чтобы они плотнее прижались: придвинулся, навалился, ловя губы Стива своими, позволяя Стиву кусать себя за шею. Он приподнялся и опустился, ловя темп, потерся о Стива всем телом, скользнул членом по члену. Ощущение было жестким, сухим, почти болезненным.

— Не уверен, что у меня есть смазка, — пробормотал Дэнни, и Стив вдруг тихо рассмеялся и несколько раз широким движением лизнул собственную ладонь, чтобы завести ее потом между их плотно прижатыми друг к другу телами. Дэнни повторил его действие. Они никак не могли поймать ритм, их руки то и дело сталкивались, они мешали другу больше, чем помогали. Кроме того, Дэнни и сам двигался, приподнимался и оседал, чтобы потираться, и не смог бы остановиться, кажется, и под дулом пистолета. Как не смог бы разорвать поцелуй. Это был самый нелепый секс… или дрочка… Все-таки секс в его жизни. Самый прекрасный. 

Они запыхались, были покрыты испариной, от чего в конце скольжение стало намного легче. Приноровившись, Дэнни начал прихватывать Стива за поджавшиеся яйца, ощущая, как жесткие волосы покалывают ладонь. Он перебирал их в горсти, поглаживал по шву, вырывая из Стива тихие стоны или даже всхлипы. Тот сжимал зубы, явно планируя не выдавать собственных эмоций, насколько было возможно. Дэнни это не устраивало. Он гладил его другой рукой, притягивал к себе за плечо, зарывался пальцами в короткие волосы на затылке, сжимал по очереди твердые маленькие соски. И целовал — целовал, всюду, куда мог дотянуться. И, кажется, шептал что-то неразборчивое. Он уже не осознавал, что говорит и что делает, и понял только, что кончил буквально через пару мгновений после Стива. И что тот стонет в голос и сжимает его в объятьях так, что почти трещат ребра. 

Дэнни завалился на Стива, ощущая себя больше жидкостью, чем человеком. Не хотелось двигаться, думать, тем более о том, что только что произошло. Кажется, они испачкали диван. Дэнни не был уверен. Грудная клетка Стива мерно поднималась и опадала под ним. Тот только успел отдышаться, но тоже не спешил сталкивать Дэнни с себя, лишь поглаживал ладонями по влажной от пота спине и спустя некоторое время начал аккуратно касаться его виска и щеки припухшими от поцелуев сухими губами.

— Так ты вернулся на Гавайи вообще или потрахаться? — наконец смог сформулировать Дэнни свой вопрос. — У тебя вроде была Кэтрин.

— Мы не будем сейчас говорить про Кэтрин, — строго произнес Стив и чуть толкнул Дэнни, заставляя того выпрямиться, сесть на своих коленях. — Мы с ней не… В общем, я вернулся не на Гавайи. К тебе. Если ты захочешь. Но секс тоже хорошо, да.

— А молчание длиной в месяц?! Думаешь, я тебя простил?!

— Я понял… что нельзя убежать от дыры в груди, и что… оказывается, только ты делал так, чтобы она не становилась слишком обширной.

— И что ты меня хочешь.

— И что я тебя хочу. Я не был слишком уверен… Немного странно, согласись, но… И я не знал, как мне об этом написать. 

— О, Стив, чертовски странно, — Дэнни вдруг окончательно осознал, что сидит голым на коленях Стива лицом к нему, и его затрясло от смеха. Стив посмотрел на него серьезно и немного обиженно и вдруг резко произнес:

— Иногда я тебя ненавижу!

— Неправда, — мягко отозвался Дэнни и потянулся за поцелуем.  



End file.
